The General Clinical Research Center at M.I.T. houses a variety of research projects. Studies in progress include 1) the nature of the hyperlipidemias and drug treatment of these diseases; 2) noninvasive diagnosis of cardiovascular disease; 3) automation of clinical laboratory diagnosis; 4) medical data storage and retrieval methodology; 5) medical diagnosis by computer; 6) the relationship of brain injuries in Korean War veterans to perceptual loss; 7) studies of lead and beryllium poisoning; 8) the practicality of single-cell (primarily yeast) and protein sources for human feeding; 9) the feasibility of replacing dietary protein with simpler nitrogen sources; 10) the natural history of radium and thorium toxicity in man.